


manifesto

by daftusername



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, maybe? - Freeform, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftusername/pseuds/daftusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>vague spoiler for mockingjay at the very end.<br/>(totally open to criticism. please give me criticism.)<br/>(this is my first fic please be gentle)</p>
    </blockquote>





	manifesto

**Author's Note:**

> vague spoiler for mockingjay at the very end.  
> (totally open to criticism. please give me criticism.)  
> (this is my first fic please be gentle)

it is-

it is everything she has ever been terrified of.

it is-

it is curves being memorized, ears attuned to familiar footsteps. 

it is-

it is code words, eyes always following.

it is-

it is swollen lips and quick fixes.

it is-

it is screams and whispers, punches and soft touches.

it is-

it is slow and sweet, quick and dirty.

it is-

it is closets and hotel rooms, homes and forests.

it is-

it is secrets kept and given, promises kept and broken.

it is-

it is forgetting those they love, and never forgetting them.

it is-

it is pain and pleasure, foolish and (so, so) necessary.

they turn off the lights some nights so they don’t see each other,

nights when peeta smiles at her or johanna softly touched his hand.

it is desperate and needy, eyes locked on nights when,

when the reports of mutts and torture and treachery and blood, so much blood come in.

*

she realizes, as she watches her nails rake across his eyes,

this will never end

(she doesn’t think she wants it to)

(his eyes say that he doesn’t want either)


End file.
